The Legend of Arroba? Wait It must be wrong
by setokayba2n
Summary: This is the story of Arroba, a young girl with a great destiny and... Wait, girl? I think there is something wrong in this story
1. Prologue

We all know the story and how it began. About the children of the forest, the Kokiri, that live here with the deku tree. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..."

"Girl" Say one voice suddenly from nothing

"Say, what?" Ask the narrator looking to the script, and sure, in the script it was remarked 'one girl' "Well, err, sorry, sorry... A little girl who does not have a fairy... Uhhh, I think there is something wrong in here, but well... let's continue" Say the narrator

The great Deku Tree begin to call to Navi the fairy, and tell her about the mission.

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... " Say the Deku tree to Navi the fairy when suddenly the mysterious voice shout again.

"A girl! It's that too hard to remember?" Shout the voice from somewhere surprising Navi and the Deku Tree as they looked around.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Navi to the Deku tree

"It must be your imagination... Now, Navi the now! Find our young friend and guide him... errr... her to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!" Say the Deku tree in a very serious voice.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: INSIDE OF THE DEKU TREE, LET'S HOPE WE DON'T FIND TREE SAP**

And so, Navi begin her journey in find of the only kid in the Kokiri forest that was without a fairy. As she fly, she could see the smile of some kokiris that looked at her with a smile, it was then that she managed to enter the treehouse from a window and could find a figure sleeping in a bed.

"Hello! Link! Wake Up" Say Navi to the figure in the bed

The figure groaned and said something in a very low voice and continue sleeping

"The great Deku Tree to talk to you! Link, get up!" Insisted Navi to the little kokiri

"It's Arroba..." Muttered the little kokiri

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Asked Navi as she tried to wake up the lazy kokiri

The figure groaned and begin to streetch itself, after that, like a cat rubbed the eyes and sit in the bed.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi, the fairy! The great Deku tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Say the fairy

"Really? Very funny! Tell Mido that he tried the same joke the last month and didn't work, so it's not going work now! Now leave me" Commented the young Kokiri looking to the fairy

"What? No! It's really true, the Great Deku Tree send me! Come on, Link! The Great Deku Tree want to meet you, it's true! I still don't know why she sended me to you, as it seems you are a very lazy boy but..." Say the little fairy flying in front of the Kokiri

"It's Arroba" Groaned the little kokiri

"Sorry, what?" Asked the fairy

"I say, my name is Arroba... And i'm a girl... Is that hard to remember?" Asked the kokiri looking to the fairy

"Arroba? That is a strange name" Commented a little confused Navi

"More strange that Link?" Asked Arroba

"Uhh... Well... Maybe?" Answered the tiny fairy still confused, it was supossed to be a boy called Link from what she heard, but somehow she meet a girl called Arroba instead.

Arroba walked to the door with Navi following her, as she begin to breath the air outside, she looked around and she could see Saria coming to greet her.

"Yahooo! Hi Link!" Shout Saria

"My name is Arroba! Saria, why all of you insist on calling me Link?" Shout Arroba from her house

Saria seemed to begin to think, but she could not find a answer.

"I'm not sure, it seems more natural calling you Link, I don't know why" Comment Saria

Arroba jumped from the treehouse to the floor and land in front of Saria

"Wow! A fairy!" Say Saria surprised looking to Navi, when a tiny voice disturb them.

"Ehehem" Say the fairy of Saria

Saria look at her companion fairy with a sheepish smile as she rub the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry, it's only that finally a fairy come to Link" Comment Saria when Arroba interrupt her.

"Arroba! Saria, we are best friends, we know each other from since I have memory. Why can't you remember my name is Arroba?!" Shouted Arroba to Saria a little angry

"Sorry Arroba, really, it was a accident" Apologized Saria

Arroba groaned and looked to Navi that was talking with Saria fairy, Map about something.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, she appeared just a moment ago telling me that the Great Deku Tree called me for something, but something seems wrong..." Say Arroba a little depressed

"The Great Deku Tree called you? Wow, that is great news, first you get a fairy and now he call you, maybe he is going to give you something special" Say Saria

"But why? And why me? If it was Mido, that is the leader, maybe. Or you, that are very inteligent, maybe the brothers that know it all. But me? I'm just the third wheel. The only kokiri without fairy. Maybe it's just a joke of Mido, he already tried it the past month with his fairy Route. I'm sure he is waiting in the entrance of the way to the great Deku Tree just to say it was a prank! I don't even know what I did to him. He seems to be nice with almost every other Kokiri." Moaned Arroba.

Saria hugged Arroba and calmed herself.

"Don't worry Lin... Arroba. Everything is going to be fine" Say Saria with a smile as she tried to calm her. After a couple of seconds. Arroba recovered.

"Thank you Saria" Commented Link as Saria looked at her with her smile.

"Not a problem. Now, mind if I go with you? I think I have a idea about why Mido treat you like that" Say Saria to Link as he nodded with the head, the two walked together until they found Mido just in the way to the great Deku Tree like Arroba imagined he was.

"Hey you, Mr. No Fairy! What's your business with the great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man" Say Mido stoping Arroba as his fairy Route seemed to look to Navi, making her stay quiet.

"Don't you want to say woman?" Asked Arroba

"Whatever... Wait, what?! You've got a fairy?! And you say the great Deku Tree actually summoned you?" Asked Mido as Arroba nodded

"Wait, it's not one of your pranks?" Asked Arroba as Mido shocked his head

"What? I never could think of use the name of The Great Deku Tree to fool anyone in a prank! How could you think that?" Asked Mido

"Well... The last month you tried to fool me using Route so that I could think that a fairy come to me" Commented Link

"And that was something very bad! How could you do that?" Asked Saria that was just looking until now

"Wha... What? Saria? What are you doing here?" Asked surprised Mido as he retreated a couple of steps

"Arroba told me about what you did, did you know that she almost cried?" Asked Saria to Mido as she stared him to the eyes

"Really? It was that bad? I... Uhh... Sorry" Apologized Mido. "But even so, what is your business with the great Deku Tree? The path to him is very dangerous, you need a 'shield' and a 'sword' if you want to meet him"

"Mido... The Great Deku Tree called him... err... her. If she is late, is going to be you the one to go to him and tell you why Arroba was late to meet him?" Asked Saria

"But Saria! You don't understand..." Moaned Mido but it was obvious that he could not say anything, even his fairy Route was scared of Saria.

Mido moved away and Saria walked with him to talk, meanwhile Arroba walked the path when a strange plant appeared and tried to hit her, if it was not for Navi that alerted her, she could be hurt by her.

At that moment, Arroba begin to think that maybe it could be a good idea to get the sword and the shield that Mido commented before but it was obvious that maybe it was not the best moment and continued, until she arrived to the clearing that housed The Great Deku Tree.


End file.
